1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a thermal imaging device, a thermal imaging method and a thermal imaging control system.
2. Description of Related Art
Thermal imaging devices, such as thermal imaging cameras, can be used to check abnormal temperature on printed circuit boards. However, existing thermal imaging devices just show a thermal image with abnormal temperature regions. The specific components or elements having the abnormal temperature may not be displayed on the screen showing the abnormal temperature region, accordingly, users further need to locate the abnormal temperature elements or elements on circuit diagrams of the printed circuit boards according to the thermal image, which may be inconvenient for users.
What is needed is to provide a means that can overcome the above-described limitations.